slayerfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dave Lombardo
thumb|300px|Dave Lombardo in den 2000ern Dave Lombardo, geboren am 16. Februar 1965 in Havanna, Kuba, war der ursprüngliche Schlagzeuger von Slayer, bevor er Anfang 2013 zum zweiten mal gefeuert wurde. Interviews Dave Lombardo war das Küken der Band und eher still. Ein paar Interviews hat er dann aber doc gegeben, speziell als er ein seriöser älterer Musiker wurde. *Dave – gegen Kerry *Dave Lombardo – Clinic part 5 - ! *Kerry und Dave 2011 – mit der doofen Engländerin. Leben Als Dave 2 Jahre alt war emigrierte seine Familie von Kuba nach South Gate, Kalifornien. Als er 8 war brachte Dave ein Set Bongos mit zu einer Schulpräsentation und spielte die Rhythmen von Santana-Songs, dies entfachte sein musikalisches Interesse. Daraufhin schloss er sich der Schulband an und spielte dort die Marching Drum, merkte aber ziemlich bald, dass dies nicht sein Instrument war. Beeindruckt von seiner Beharrlichkeit schenkte ihm sein Vater ein altes Maxwin-Drum für 350$, Dave besorgte sich "Alive!" von Kiss ''und lernte die Lieder des Albums (besonders das Drum-Solo in "''100.000 Years") allein durch hören auswendig. Weiter begeistert von seinem neuen Hobby bat er seine Eltern um Unterricht, den er jedoch nach nur einer Woche frustriert wieder verließ, da dieser ihm zu langweilig schien. Freunde schlugen ihm daraufhin vor, sich mit Disco-Musik zu befassen, die Disco-Musik sagte ihm zu (er sagte, er lernte so "the effects of rhythm on the body"; deutsch: "die Auswirkungen von Rhythmus auf den Körper"), darum schloss er sich einem DJ-Team an. Aufgrund langer Nächte und vieler Parties drohten seine Eltern ihn auf eine Militärschule zu schicken. Also wandte er sich wieder der Rockmusik zu und spielte mit einigen Nachbarn Songs von Jimi Hendrix, bevor er auf die High School versetzt wurde und sich dort der Schulband anschloss. Nach einem Talentwettbewerb war er dort fortan nur noch als "David the Drummer" bekannt. Mit seinem neuen Bekanntheitsgrad gründete er die Coverband Sabotage, die mehr schlecht als recht über die Runden kam. Als er dann auch noch von seiner bisherigen High School flog, überredeten ihn seine Eltern einen Job anzunehmen, Sabotage lösten sich auf. Dave nahm einen Job bei einem Pizzaservice an, während dem er Kerry King kennenlernte. Die beiden jammten eine Weile miteinander bis Kerry von Dave's Talent überzeugt war und ihm anbot bei Slayer einzusteigen. 1986, während der Reign in Pain-Tour, verließ Dave aus finanziellen Gründen die Band, Tony Scaglione von Whiplash übernahm seinen Posten für den Rest der Tour. Bereits 1987 konnte Dave's Frau Teresa ihn zur Rückkehr zu Slayer bewegen. 1992 verließ er die Band erneut (er wollte bei der Geburt seines ersten Kindes dabei sein, doch Kerry wollte ihn förmlich zwingen zu touren), diesmal währte seine Abstinenz bis 2002. Nach der Geburt seines Kindes gründete er 1993 zusammen mit Waldemar Sorychta die Thrash Metal-Band Grip Inc. Mit ihr veröffentlichte Dave bis 2004 vier Alben, ehe er aus Termingründen (er wurde 2006 wieder vollwertiges Mitglied bei Slayer) die Band auf Eis legte. 1998 formten er, Faith no More-Sänger Mike Patton und Melvins-Gitarrist Buzz Osborne die Avantgarde Metal-Supergroup Fantômas. Dave sagte später, dass die Musik von Fantômas die technisch anspruchsvollste Musik war, die er je gemacht hätte, dass Fantômas Kunst gewesen sei (Zitat Dave:"...if Picasso was a musician, this would be his music."; deutsch:"...wenn Picasso Musiker wäre, würde er diese Musik machen!") und nicht annähernd etwas mit Slayer zu tun gehabt hätte. Auch mit Fantômas nahm Dave vier Alben von 1999 bis 2005 auf. Nach unzähligen Engagements und Gastspielen bei vielen verschiedenen Bands erhielt er 2002 das Angebot von Slayer einige Shows mit ihnen zu spielen (bis dato-Drummer Paul Bostaph schied aus gesundheitlichen Gründen aus). Nach anfänglicher Skepsis sowohl von Kerry's (er zweifelte an der Qualität Dave's), als auch von Dave's Seite (er befürchtete, Kerry könnte voreingenommen sein), waren nach einer kurzen Session alle davon überzeugt, dass Dave eigentlich immer der "richtige" Drummer für Slayer gewesen ist. Gerade Tom und Jeff waren begeistert, dass das "alte Gefühl" mit Dave zurückgekehrt ist. Heute ist Dave verheiratet mit Teresa und hat zwei Kinder. Persönliches Während der ersten Jahre von Slayer war Gene Hoglan Roadie von Dave und beide wurden gute Freunde. Dave fragte ihn, ob Gene eine Art Mentor für ihn sein könnte, doch Gene wurde kurze Zeit später als Roadie gefeuert, da er seinen Job nicht richtig ausführte. Nichtsdestotrotz bezeichnet Dave ihn bis heute als einen großen und wichtigen Einfluss. Ironischerweise übernahm Dave 1999 für kurze Zeit Gene's Posten bei Testament! Musik und Texte Dave gilt heute als "The Godfather of Double Bass". Er spielt grundsätzlich mit 2 Bassdrums, dabei lässt er seine Beater so eingestellt, dass sie bei stark gespannten Bassdrum-Fellen einen starken Rebound aufweisen. Er hat unzählige heutige Metal-Drummer beeinflusst, sowohl mit seiner ausgefeilten Technik und Präzision, seinem Groove, als auch mit seiner kompromisslosen Härte und Schnelligkeit. 'Gastauftritte' Neben seinen weiteren Bands wie Grip Inc. und Fantômas hat Dave über die Jahre eine beachtliche Liste an Gastspielen geführt: *Voodoocult: Jesus Killing Machine (Album) *Testament: The Gathering (Album)thumb|250px|Dave und James Hetfield (Metallica) *Lorenzo Arruga, Dave Lombardo & Friends: Vivaldi, the Meeting (Album) *John Zorn: Taboo & Exile (Album), Xu Feng (Album) *Apocalyptica: Reflections (Album), Betrayal, Forgiveness, Last Hope, 2010 *Metallica: The Four Horsemen, Battery (live @ Download Festival 2004) *DJ Spooky vs. Dave Lombardo: Drums of Death (Album) *The Panic Channel: (ONe) (Album) *Baron feat. Lemmy Kilmister & Dave Lombardo: Stand by me 'Equipment' Drums: *ddrum USA Custom Maple *ddrum 2x 24"x18" Bass Drum *ddrum 14"x6" Steel-Snaredrum Toms/Floortoms: *ddrum 10"x10" Tom *ddrum 12"x10" Tom *ddrum 13"x11" Tom *ddrum 14"x12" Tom *ddrum 18"x16" Floortom *ddrum 20"x16" Floortom Felle: *Evans G2 Tom-Schlagfelle *Evans G1 Tom-Resonanzfelle *Evans ST-Dry-Coated Snare-Schlagfelle *Evans Hazy-300 Snare-Resonanzfell *Evans EQ3 Bass-Schlagfell *Evans EQ1 Bass-Resonanzfell Becken: *Paiste 18" 2002 Novo-China *Paiste 16" Rude-Crash-Ride *Paiste 18" Rude-Crash-Ride *Paiste 20" Rude-Crash-Ride *Paiste 22" Signature-Series-Power-Ride *Paiste 20" 2002 Novo-China *Paiste 13" Bell-Chime *Paiste 15" Rude-Soundedge Hi-Hat Sonstiges: *2x TAMA Iron Cobra Bass Pedals *Pro-Mark Sticks Weblinks *Slayerized.com – (englisch) - in der Slayer-Bibel Kategorie:Mitglied